Furher Edward Elric
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Furher Edward Elric muses over his past and his plans for the future as well as the allies that he has lost and gained. Dark!Evil!Ed. Rated for violence and slight gore for safety.


Power.

Most men crave it and only some actually obtain it.

Whether it is power over people or an entire nation it didn't matter, once someone obtained it they were corrupted. They always wanted more and more.

Edward Elric swore that would never happen to him. He didn't care about power or control, he was selfless and giving.

Or at least that's what he believed.

He wasn't really sure when it happened all he knew was that it did happen.

He flew through rank after rank. From Major to Colonel to General and finally to Furher. All before the age of twenty five. Not that he looked his age of course. Whenever he looked into a mirror the sixteen year old Edward Elric stared back at him.

Hohenheim had a body that was similar to his. Why did he want to get rid of it? Why did he want to age and then die? Sometimes Edward really didn't understand his biological father.

The years had hardened him. What was once nonexistent in seeing him willingly kill someone now it was the opposite. It was rare to see him **spare **someone.

If asked he wouldn't be able to answer, what had caused him to change? All he knew was that it did and he didn't regret it one bit.

Father, the creator of the Homunculus was dead; he was the first on Edwards's list to get rid of. And so were all of the Homunculi. In there place he had created new ones from Philosophers Stones.

However unlike Father who had taken those very sins from his body Edward had taken a different route. He had gathered the Philosophers Stone and forced which ever one of those sins was the strongest in them. Of course to help he had to give some of his own but not enough to feel like he had given it away entirely.

He needed those allies and had created them from people from his past. Or those who had a connection with people from his past.

Wrath was Kimbley, who was very well near death when Edward had found him inside of the old Pride. And with proper care and use of alchemy Edward brought him back from the brink of death and in its place was a faithful and bloodthirsty Homunculus. And the first and only that was able to use alchemy.

* * *

"_Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen." Edward sneered looking down at the broken body of Zolf Kimble._

_Even in this state Kimble managed to smirk and say "You finally have a killers eyes Edward Elric. You finally realized you can not live in peace" before coughing slightly which caused blood to run down his chin._

_Edward smirked, it seemed to be a cross between some sort of demon and Envys smirk, and said "A peaceful life is boring Red Lotus __Alchemist. Surely you know that". They might as well have been old friends talking about the weather for their tones of voices __shown. "Any regrets?"_

"_I believe I lived a fulfilling life Fullmetal Alchemist." Kimbley said. He closed his eyes and a smile graced his face "I have heard countless people screaming as their lives were ripped away, I have caused destruction and made a great symphony of beautiful 'music'"_

"_And yet here you lay dying" Edward said._

"_All good things come to an end" Kimbley stated._

"_What if I tell you this doesn't have to end?" Edward asked._

"_Pardon?" Kimbley asked opening his eyes._

"_I said, what if this doesn't have to end?" Edward repeated._

"_What are you proposing exactly?" Kimbley asked, looking a bit more interested. As if the quickly forming blood stains on his clothes weren't there and the blood dribbling from his mouth didn't exist._

"_Simple Red Lotus. You accept the Philosophers Stone, become a Homunculus, and live to kill once more" Edward said, taking the stone from his pocket and holding it up for Kimbley to see._

_His eyes sparkled for a moment before he asked "And what is it you want in exchange Fullmetal? Equivalent Exchange and all."_

_Edward grinned, it was a grin with a promise of pain and suffering, "Your loyalty. That you will serve me as the future Furher of Amestris."_

_Kimble raised an eyebrow. "Aiming high are we?"_

_Edward chuckled quietly. "No, just knowing the future" he held up the stone and with a single thought it melted into liquid. "So what do you say? You don't have that much time, frankly I'm surprised that you lasted this long."_

_The moments passed on as the adult and teenager looked at each other straight in the eye. Kimble knew that the boy was right, he could practically see death right now reaching out a hand towards him. Why not?_

"_All right then Fullmetal. I will accept the stone, I will be loyal to you, and I will listen and follow you once you become Furher" Kimble said leaning back on the ground._

_A side of Edwards mouth lifted up slightly in triumph as he tilted his hand and watched as the liquid form of the Philosophers Stone fall on one of Kimbley many cuts and into his bloodstream._

* * *

Greed was old Elicia Hughes. The look on Gracias face when Edward had come for her daughter was a look of such betrayal and shock that it made him laugh momentarily before getting rid of Gracia and turning Elicia. Elicia power was exactly like the previous' Greeds although she preferred to not put the shield on her entire body but rather just her arms, chest, stomach, or anywhere else needed. In face of all times she might have placed a full body shield one time and that was to see if she could.

* * *

_Edward walked briskly in the shadows of the alley his eyes on his prey. It was a warm night and there were lights everywhere so he had no trouble in following the woman and girl._

_A woman that seemed to be in her late thirties early forties walked along side her daughter that was a teenager, they both had smiles on their faces and were laughing together. Edward curled his lip in disgust, sickening._

_With a thought his shadow crawled out of the boundaries that he usually kept them in and gently, so gently that they didn't even notice that they were being guided away from their previous route, pushed them into the alleyway where he stood._

_The laughter and the smiles halted once they caught a glimpse of the hooded man standing in front of them. The younger one stood in front of her mother protectively and pulled out a hidden knife and held it in front of her ready to throw it._

_Edward then pulled down the hood that hid his face and watched with some sort of satisfaction as confusion flew across the females faces._

"_Edward?" Gracia, the older one, questioned. "What are you doing here? What are you doing in general?"_

_He didn't say anything but started to walk forward. Gracia grabbed Elicia and pulled her behind her. Evidently she seen something different in his eyes that weren't in the old fifteen year old boy she once knew._

"_Elicia. Run." Gracia ordered._

_The moment the command left gracias lips Elicia turned and started to run towards the end of the alley. In a blink of the eye _

_However Edward was in front of her and blocking her escape route._

_He grabbed her arm but before he could do anything else Gracia yanked Elicia from him and held her close to her body. Elicia clung tightly to her mother in fear._

"_Edward what's wrong with you?" Gracia shrieked slightly her voice quivering with fear._

_Edward smirked, and then strode forward. He thrusted his arm forward and felt some satisfaction as it went through gracias chest. _

_She startled in surprise and gasped a little. When she looked at him he was pleased to see blood dripping down the corner of her mouth._

_Edward leaned forward and whispered "Say hello to Mr. Hughes for me."_

_She gasped once more but for a moment her eyes flickered towards Elicia before they rolled back in her head and her body slumped forward. Dead at last._

_Edward pushed her off his arm and flicked some of the arm and onto the wall, he then looked behind him to where Elicia was on the ground her eyes wide in disbelief._

"_Why did you do that?" she whispered. She stood up and charged at him and grabbed his collar. "Give her back! Give my mother back!"_

_Edward pushed her off his collar and against the alley wall. His lips curled in disgust once more as she continued to cry and call for her mother._

_Wanting. She wanted something she couldn't have. She would be perfect then for this Homunculus._

"_So greedy." he cooed in her ear. He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes. She shuddered and tried to stop crying._

_Edward used the pad of his thumb on his left hand to wipe away a stray tear and said "How said, no mother. No father." as he took the Philosophers Stone out of a pouch and held it in his hand. "In fact I think you would be better off if you forgot everything for good." The stone shined a bright red before going to its original color._

_He then proceeded to make a cut on her arm and as he tipped his hand the stone turned into a liquid right before it entered her bloodstream._

* * *

Pride was the hardest one. He needed a son, an heir, but unfortunately whatever had turned his body into this had also left him sterile and therefore unable to have children. And so armed with many pieces of the Philosophers Stone he dug up the grave of Nicholas Curtis, his ex-teachers and her husband's dead son, and preformed a human transmutation.

It was hard and he thought that he had almost lost his life but in the end he had the first Homunculus created from a Human Transmutation.

Edward called Pride his son and in turn Pride called him Father.

However Edward had also added in some of his genes so that instead of looking like Izumi he looked like Edward had at that age. Complete with the golden eyes, thirst for knowledge, and stubborn cowlick on his head. His power was the same as the previous' Pride as well.

* * *

_Edward walked briskly in the shadows his destination in mind._

_He passed by the meat house where he could hear Izumi, Sig, and Mason were talking. He watched them from a far for a moment before continuing to the cemetery._

_As he walked to the right grave he made the ground around him rise to block unwanted attention._

_Soon he stood in front of a grave and with a single thought the coffin rose from the ground and the lid flew open._

_The stench of rotten flesh and decay assaulted his nose and he clapped a hand over his nose and mouth as his eyes watered. Do this quickly it seemed._

_He placed a large blanket in his arms and using them he gently lifted the fragile body and placed it on the ground. Then producing a knife he sliced open his palm and let the blood drop into the corpse._

_He then took out the bag contained about five Philosophers Stone each the size of his State Alchemist assigned pocket watch. And each contained hundreds upon hundreds of souls._

_He placed two at the ground where the feet of the body was, two where the hands were laying on the ground, and one near the top of his head._

_Then clapping his hands, for something this big he needed to clap his hands instead of just thinking it, and placed them on the chest of the body._

_The effect was automatic. A flash of bright blue light and he was standing in a familiar white place. Only this time he was not afraid._

"_**You know I am starting to get sick of seeing you here Alchemist."** the truth said sitting in front of him once more._

_Edward cocked his head to the side. "Then it seems like I haven't learned my lesson yet then."_

"_**No you haven't." **it sighed standing up and starting to walk towards him. "What do you want this time?" _

"_The boy's soul and life." Edward answered._

"_**And what will you give in exchange?"**_

"_Aren't five Philosophers Stones, each containing countless lives, enough?" Edward asked._

"_**Do you think it is?"**_

"_A life equals a life. One equals one." Edward recited. "And I am sure that there are more then one life in these Stones."_

"_**Are you willing to take that risk? And if so why bring so many?"**_

"_I am. And the answer to that is simple. You can never be too careful." Edward said._

"_**What makes you think that you will get his soul and not the soul of some other person?"**_

"_The body, the mind, and the soul are all connected. They each attract each other like a magnet. Hence when my brother and I attempted to bring back our mother we didn't get her soul." Edward said._

"_**Hmm."**_

_Edward waited patiently as the Truth mulled to itself. The moments seemed to pass by as if they were each an eternity. He started to worry slightly. Did he bring enough energy? Would he even get out of this alive? Or is he going to lose some more limbs in the process of making a son? _

_After what seemed like an eternity it laughed. If he was younger and not what he was now that bone chilling laugh would have caused him to flinch or panic._

"_**You did bring enough energy so why not?"**_

_The doors behind Edward opened up suddenly and over his shoulder he looked into them. A light passed through and settled in Edwards arms when he offered them to it._

"_**That's the boy's soul. When you leave it will be in the body."**_

_Edward felt the light fading and knew that they were finally leaving the Doors of Truth and back to his world._

"_**However I didn't say we would heal his body."**_

_Screaming brought him out of his trance that he was put in by the Truth._

_He looked at the body in front of him and was surprised to see something that seemed like the result of a Human Transmutation. A __broken body. Broken skin with the organs and bones produced._

_And it was screaming._

_That was the only part of it that seemed human, the voice._

_This was his new son._

"_Sh." Edward whispered to it picking it up with the blanket and holding it to his chest._

_The boy continued to cry, trying to seek escape from the pain._

"_Don't worry. Your father is here." Edward murmured._

_He then took out another stone from his pocket. This was his safety stone, incase something had happened during the transmutation to him he would be able to use it._

_He placed the stone directly on top of his son's chest and activated it. The stone shined brightly as his body slowly absorbed it. The more of the stone that his body took the more he looked human. His bones and organs reentering his body and correctly reassembling them. The skin growing over said organs. The more his screams turned into quiet whimpers._

_Finally a boy that seemed to be around the age of three laid in his arms. It seemed that he had aged as he absorbed the stone._

_Edward stroked the child's head in a soothing manner and leaned against the wall from the ground that he had created._

"_What to name you." Edward said talking to himself._

_Certainly not Nicholas that didn't fit this child. This child in his arms was pride and joy._

_His pride._

_Pride._

"_That'll be your new name my son." Edward told the bundle in his arms. "Pride."_

* * *

Envy was his old 'bodyguard' Maria Ross. It was hard to find her in Xing, it was a bigger country then Amestris and all, but after the search he had all but dragged her back to her home country and forced her to accept the Philosophers Stone into her veins. With very promising results. Her power was the same from the previous' Envys.

* * *

_Where the hell did they take her!_

_Edward was pissed off. No more then that he was furiously pissed off._

_Where the hell did Mustang hide Maria Ross?_

_Edward sat down behind his desk and looked over his list that he had made of people who might know where she is. But it didn't offer that much help._

_Mustang_

_Ling_

_Fuu, he had crossed that out. Fuu had died during the Promised Day by Bradley._

_He hadn't talked to Roy since that day when Edward told him of his plans to become Furher. And he had no desire to change that know._

_Ling was the emperor of Xing and ever since the last time they had seen each other five months ago Ling had basically cut all ties with him._

_So that meant there were no people whatsoever that could help him._

_Why did the universe love to play with him so?_

'Think Elric. Think.'_ Edward thought to himself._

_Well there was one other way._

_He stood up and walked briskly back to his office when he passed his secretary he told her "I am not to be disturbed no matter the __cause understand?"_

"_Yes sir." she replied slightly startled._

_Once he opened the door he immediately sat down in his chair behind the desk and leaned back comfortably. When he was in a proper position he closed his eyes and **willed **his shadow out from the containment that it was in and let it spread._

_Out of the building._

_Out of Central._

_Out of Amestris._

_Through the desert._

_Into Xing._

_**Now search.**_

_His shadow continued to stretch in search of one Maria Ross._

_**Maria.**_

_**Maria, where are you?**_

_Time had no meaning to him. Whether it was minutes, hours, days, or weeks even he didn't notice its passing._

_**Maria where are you?**_

_**There.**_

_His shadows located a familiar sense. It was her!_

_Immediately they raced towards her, she was entering her home from working on the garden in the front._

_She looked happy._

_Happy? Happy to be away from her real home? Happy to be away from her family and friends?_

_He didn't think so._

_The shadows then **pounced.**_

_They wrapped around her mouth first and then pinning her arms to her side immobilizing her._

_She tried to struggle, she really did. But when you are fighting against shadows you can never really win._

_With a sharp pull, and a muffled cry, she was pulled from her feet and into his shadows._

_The trip through the shadows is not a pleasant one, even if you are the one controlling them and so Edward tried to sustain from using them as his transportation until it was his last resort, so when Maria was finally in his office and he was able to recall his shadows and became…'conscious' in a way, he understood when she kneeled on the floor on her knees gasping for air._

_Once she had regained her breath she looked up from the floor around the office. Her eyes widened slightly when she took in Edward sitting at his desk looking at her calmly._

"_Edward? What's going on?" she asked._

"_Hello Maria. Are you feeling well?" he asked her in return._

"_Well? Edward how the hell did that just happen? Where am I?" she asked._

_Edward chuckled. Maria took a good look at the boy she once knew and cared for and saw that something had changed him._

_Something had changed him drastically._

"_I brought you here Maria. And I can tell what you are thinking. Yes we are in Amestris." Edward said._

_Marias eyes widened "I was just entering my home in Xing a few moments ago, Xing is thousands of miles away from Amestris yet I got here in a few seconds. And what in the world was those…shadows?" she asked._

"_So many questions my dear lady." Edward said, smiling slightly. He crossed his fingers together and placed his chin on top of them._

"_And I think I'm entailed to some answers." Maria said. Edward noticed her hand was going towards her side slowly where Edward had felt that she had kept her knife, fortunately he had the sense enough to take it from her when he was bringing her here._

_He lifted it in his fingers and smirked slightly when he saw her eyes widen when he asked "Looking for this?"_

_Her hand went to her side and patted it frantically. She looked up at him and gasped out "How did you…? When did you…?"_

_He motioned to the chair in front of his desk "Sit down Maria. We have a lot to talk about."_

_So Edward told her about his plans for the country, his goal to become Furher and change the nation. But he needed trustworthy allies for that as well._

_This time however he had made the mistake of telling what exactly he planned to do with her to gain those allies._

"_No. If you think that I'm going to become a homunculus then you are sadly mistaken Edward. Goodbye." she said, turning towards the door. She had touched the doorknob with her fingers before he sent his shadow around her once more and pulled her close to his face._

"_I wasn't asking Maria." he told her, her face mere centimeters away from his. "I was giving an order. And when I give an order I expect to have it done." before she could even process what had happened he had made a cut in her neck and obtained the stone from his desk and placed it in her bloodstream._

_Her screams echoed through an empty building._

* * *

Gluttony was a hard choice in who to pick, but who better then a fallen comrade down on his luck. Ex-Lieutenant Jean Havoc was surprised to see him all out of the blue in his shop browsing whatever goods there were. And even more surprised when Edward had offered him a cure to his situation. One that he took with almost no hesitation or questions. His power on the other hand was different from the previous Gluttonys. Instead of having a bottomless stomach Jean was able to surround his victim with smoke to either blind and confuse them or choke them to death.

* * *

_Jean Havoc heard the front door bell ring and called out "Be there in a minute!"_

_He wheeled himself to the front and to his surprise Edward Elric was bended over some merchandise in semi-interest._

"_Chief?" Jean asked in disbelief._

_Edward looked up and smiled slightly. Havocs grin slightly faltered; there was something different about him…something in his face._

_He shrugged it off and asked "What are you doing here Ed?"_

_Edward smiled once more. "Well I was looking to buy some…" he trailed off and his eyes scanned the goods on the shelf "Some Andersons Soda Pop but the prices here are way too high" he teased._

"_Sorry sir but these prices are the best in town." Havoc said playing along. Man it's been ages since he smiled like this, Edward seemed to read his mind when he then asked "And how have you been Jean? Truthfully."_

_Havoc shrugged "What can I say Chief? Not bad but certainly not good."_

_Jean then wheeled the chair back in the other direction once more and said over his shoulder "Come on we'll have a drink and catch up on old times."_

_Soon the both of them were at the table with something to drink in front of them. Jean scrutinized the boy, no man he corrected himself, he looked so much older then from the first time Jean had seen him. How old was he anyway?_

"_How old are you now kid?" he asked._

_A corner of Edwards mouth quirked upwards. "I'm hardly a 'kid' anymore Havoc. And I'm nineteen, almost twenty years old."_

"_Twenty." Jean whistled. Man the times flew by, way to fast it seemed._

"_How is life treating you Jean?" Edward asked._

_Jean sighed. "How do you think Ed? I was turned into a handicap from a girl I was dating and I thought might be the 'one'. I can __barely do anything anymore. And I can almost do nothing to help my friends when they need it. Need any more?"_

"_No I'm good." Edward answered._

_Silence fell on the two men as the older one took a sip of his drink and looked over the man he almost considered a younger brother. _

_He had changed, drastically, for what ever reason._

"_How's Al?" Jean asked suddenly._

_Edward startled slightly then focused his eyes on his cup before whispering "I don't know."_

_Jean blinked in surprise. Edward not knowing how Alphonse is? It was unheard of! Not possible!_

"_You don't know." Jean repeated._

_Edward shook his head. "I haven't had contact with him for a while now. Ever since that 'Promised Day' crap."_

_Jean cocked his head to the side "Is everything all right with Al Ed?"_

_Edward shrugged "Like I said. I haven't talked to him for a few years. We had a…little disagreement."_

"_Disagreement?"_

_Edward nodded. "Al hadn't…liked the idea that I was still going to a part of the military. Said that there were still too many corrupt _

_soldiers for even Mustang to handle let alone me." Edward heaved a sigh here. "So I did something that I now regret and haven't spoken to him since."_

"_What did you do?" Jean asked quietly._

"_Punched him in the face with my right arm and breaking his jaw. His body was still weak and fragile since we had just gotten it back." he added._

_Edward…punched his brother? The boy who he doted on night and day?_

_Jean looked at Edward and it was clear that he didn't wish to talk about his brother. "You're still in the military? Why?"_

"_Why was Mustang in the military after Ishbal?" Edward fired back._

"_You want to change this country Ed?" Jean said skeptically._

"_I want to make this country something to be proud of." Edward corrected._

_Jean smiled. "Wish I could help."_

"_Actually, you can."_

_Jean startled slightly and looked at Edward in disbelief. _

"_Ed. I can't even walk on my own. How the hell do you expect me to help you?"_

"_You doubt yourself too much Jean." Edward chuckled._

"_The doctor said…" Jean started._

"_The doctor. Doesn't have what I have." Edward cut in. With those words he produced something from his pocket and placed it on _

_the table._

_A red stone with a clean cut laid innocently on the tabletop._

"_What…what is that?" Jean asked, looking at the red stone._

"_Do you remember what Al and I were searching for all these years?" Edward asked._

_Jean searched his memory. He vaguely recalled "The…Philosophers Stone?"_

"_Yep." Edward said, nodding his head. "And there it is."_

_There is was. The very thing that both Ed and Al had been searching for a great portion of their teen years._

"_If I use this on you Jean then I am sure that I can restore your legs. But…" he said, trailing off._

"_But what?" Jean asked eagerly._

"_If I use this on you" Edward said lifting the stone in his hand by his fingertips, he kept his eyes on the stone but from the corner of his eyes he saw Jeans eyes following the stone. "Then you will have to help me with something."_

"_Anything." Jean whispered, keeping his gaze on the stone._

_Edward smiled slightly as he said "If I am going to become Furher, and I still have a long way to go, then I will need all the help I can get. Starting with gaining allies that I can trust. And you are most definitely someone that I can trust."_

_Jeans gaze shifted from the stone to Edwards's eyes once more. The look in them told Jean that he was being dead serious._

"_You want me to reenlist in the military?" Jean asked skeptically._

_Edward cocked his head to the side and asked "Why not? I am sure that they will gladly take you back, and you will work under me as my subordinate."_

_Jean shook his head "What rank are you anyway Chief?"_

"_I am a Lieutenant-General, but the older General is going to retire soon and I will take his place." Edward stated. "And you didn't answer my question."_

"_That's not really a question that I could just answer Ed." Jean said._

_Ed rolled his eyes. "It's a simple yes or no question. Either you are in" Edward said sliding the stone slightly towards Jean. "Or you're out." he slid it back towards himself._

_Jeans shoulders shagged. "Okay let's say hypothetically I say yes. What happens then?"_

"_I use the stone on you and you come with me to Central to be reenlisted under my command." Edward explained._

"_And if I say no?"_

"_Then I take the stone and leave, simple as that." Edward then lowered his head slightly so that he was looking up at Jean from his eyelashes he smirked slightly. "But you and I both know what you are going to say."_

_Edward then picked up his cup and took a sip of the drink his eyes never leaving Jeans._

_Jean sighed. "And how are you going to use the stone?"_

_Edward chuckled slightly and closed his eyes taking a longer sip of the drink and said around the cup "I won't tell you that unless you decide to do it."_

_The minutes passed by in silence the older male looking at the younger one. The older one had a calculated yet scared look in his face while the younger looked for the entire world as someone who knew that he was going to win both the battle and the war._

"_Alright." Jean finally said._

"'_Alright' what Jean? Be more specific." Edward coaxed._

_Jean swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. "I will reenlist in the military and under your command. You…you have my total loyalty…Lieutenant-General." There it was done. He would benefit from this right? He would gain back the ability to walk right?_

_Then why the hell did it feel like he just sold his soul to the devil?_

"_There. That wasn't too hard right Jean?" Edward asked rhetorically as he stood up and walked to Jean with the stone in his hand._

_Jean glanced at the stone in Edwards hand and to his shock it had turned into a liquid. There was something wrong about this. He couldn't do it, he couldn't._

"_Wait, chief. I've changed my mind." Jean stammered out._

"_There are no take backs in life Lieutenant." Edward purred. Before Jean even realized it Edward had made a cut in his arm and was prepared to put in the stone through the cut._

"_This will hurt Lieutenant." he said mercilessly before letting it drop._

_Right before the stone made contact with his skin, before the pain and the screaming, Jean had locked gazes with Edward once more._

_He did just sell his soul to the devil. In Edwards's eyes was the truth. This is not the same boy he knew and thought of as a little brother. This was a monster._

_A soulless being._

* * *

There were still two left; Lust and Sloth. And even though it didn't fit them Edward had wanted to give them to his brother and the one girl he had ever loved.

Alphonse had rejected Edward, even when he came with full and sincere apologies; in truth he had his own life in Xing with his wife Mei who was expecting their first child soon. Edward and Alphonse might not talk anymore but that didn't mean Edward didn't keep a tap on his little brother. Alphonse had directly attacked him and threatened him that if had ever seen Edward again then he would kill him.

As for Winry she had never gotten with anyone. She would have definitely have been his Lust incarnate. Yes he had taken many other girls to bed over the time but in the back of his mind it was always her. No matter what had happened to him, no matter what he turned into she would always have his mind, his heart, and soul. She would always have his love.

Furher Edward Elric leaned back in his chair and studied the map. The war was coming to a close and he would then have Pride spread the tunnel some more. More land which meant more lives to be sacrificed in the remaking of Amestris.

Oh yes Edward had learned from Fathers mistakes. And he had also picked up where Father had stopped.

Edward was going to turn the entire country of Amestris into a giant Philosophers Stone and both use it to help create a new country and to strengthen his own power.

In the beginning he was forced into the position of the military but over time he had come to enjoy the idea of Furher Edward Elric and soon he no longer needed prodding and promises and took control and started his own path. Which the other men of the military gladly followed.

Soon the circle would be complete and Edward could bring in this country into a better and stronger one.

Soon.

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**I enjoyed this so much you have no idea.**

**Evil!Dark!Ed is so much fun to write.**

**If you want this to be any longer then you will have to give me some ideas on what to do.**

**This was my first time writing Kimbley and Maria so I hope I did well.**

**And if you guys have any questions then please feel free to ask in a review.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story, you better have I spent over a week on this story.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
